Nightmare, or reality? cont'd
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Halloween Miss-Dreamerkat Nightmare or Reality? Nightmare, or reality? cont'd 178 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 3 years ago I noticed Miss-Dreamerkat's excellent "Nightmare, or reality?" discussion had timed out, with several threads ongoing, so here's a place for us all to continue those stories! Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited ((For Alicia: Hey, sorry; I saw the other thread was about to time out and accidentally hit "ctrl+v" instead of "ctrl+c" at one point, putting way too much in the last post I did with you without any segue. I didn't notice until it had already posted, and by then the discussion had timed out. :( Here's how it should have read.)) "I know it's a lot to deal with," he acknowledged. "Just...have some tea. Sleep on it," he advised. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Alrighty... I can try... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited "Excellent. I think you'll find problems feel a bit less daunting after a good night's sleep." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Okay... but... I can't exactly... sleep well. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((I thought you wanted her to bring up the bit about not being able to sleep, yes? If not, that's okay, too, but I had him say what he did partially because I figured it would be a good opportunity in the conversation for her to do so.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Hm, I don't know... do you want me to?) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Sure. :) )) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Okay, I'll edit it.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Thanks!)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Oh? That's a pity. Any particular reason?" •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I don't know, I just don't sleep. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Hm. Perhaps you should try some chamomile tea." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Mmm... maybe... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "It can be quite--" He stopped short at the sound of angry voices emanating from elsewhere in the Society. There were high-pitched, childish jeers and taunts. Groans of agony. The occasional scream. It seemed not all lodgers had been as lucky as Lewis and Alicia when it came to dealing with their own hellish dreams. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Alicia jumped, startled by the noises* oh... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "What in Hell's name...." he whispered (more to himself than to Alicia), looking over his shoulder. Whatever was going on, it didn't show any signs of ebbing. Turning back to her, "I supposed no one's figured out what's going on," he ventured with a note of trepidation. "Or how to fix it....judging by the sound of things." He gave an involuntary shiver. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Yeah... Uh... (Debating if the walls should change for Ally...) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Hey, do whatever feels most natural...)) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Alright then.) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Wait, you mean now?) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Erm...yes? Unless she's already had a nightmare sequence somewhere else?)) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (No. sorry. I got confused.) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Alicia noticed the walls around them starting to change. It shifted into a bakery, a small room with a few tables and chairs and a counter with baked goods on display. The young woman's eyes widened, and she looked around.* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited "Hup!--this isn't mine," observed Lewis with a jolt. "Yours, I take it?" •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *the woman nodded as a man came through the door in the back of the room, leaning in the doorway to reveal a living room on the other side of the wall. The man looked around 18, with red hair and green eyes.* Hey, Alicia! Where are you? I'm hungry! *Alicia winced, unsure if she was supposed to answer, or if a past version of herself would show up* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited "Is that...your fiance?" asked Lewis. He certainly hadn't expected a vampire to look like that. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Did you see the pictures of him? I can put one here for you if you want) *she nodded slowly* *Alicia, looking much less tired, stood up from behind the counter* of course, love. I'll make you a sandwich right now! *the vampire huffed, walking over to her* you better. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Yes, I did. They're pretty cool!)) "......... Vampires...eat...sandwiches?" Weir asked, thoroughly confused. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Well, he... yeah, he eats sometimes... *The young woman got together a sandwich for him as quickly as possible, handing it to him. He took a bite out of it, looking unsatisfied, but ate it. Worry filled the woman's eyes.* is it not good...? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited "Is he able to garner any actual nourishment from...food?" He'd thought a vampire would have to drink blood, not be able to eat taquitos! ((Haha! Poor Lewis is so confused...)) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I... don't actually know. I think he just likes how it tastes sometimes. *Ayato shrugged, making it look like he was pretending it wasn't a big deal when it was, but it obviously wasn't. Alicia, being naive, believed his lies* I can make you another... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Ah. I see..." Bit of a waste of resources, then, he thought. He brought his focus back to the scene presenting itself. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *despite Ayato's "insisting" it was fine, she made him another anyways. Once again, he looked dissatisfied, but ate sandwich. Alicia almost seemed to deflate. She was obviously trying really hard* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Oh, dear," pronounced Weir. "Does he often manipulate you thus?" •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *she nodded, hugging herself* *she continued to try to make him happy, but nothing appeared to work.* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Has it occurred to you that he might be controlling you in order to make himself feel more in control of his own life?" •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (I swear to God you're making me realize things about these characters that just happened and I didn't plan) I... I don't know... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited ((Holy wow, really? That's awesome! :D )) "By making his happiness a moving target, he's able to keep you dancing to catch up with it. It's a no-win game. For you, anyway." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago O-oh... yeah... *she looked down* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Lewis sighed, and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to break it to you, love. But it's...necessary. You know that, right?" ((For context: People in some regions of Britain will use "love" or "luv" in a friendly romantic way.)) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (I know! Wheatley!) Wh... what's necessary...? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited ((Oh hey, you're right! I forgot about Wheatley!)) "To shine a light on this...dynamic the two of you have going." He gestured to the unhappy scene, shaking his head. "It can't be good for you." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Yeah... I... I still can't leave him, the twins... *the scene around them shifted. Alicia was sitting on the couch, looking much more tired. Two twins, a boy and girl, about 2 years old, chased each other around the couch* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Lewis watched the scene unfold, mulling over what Alicia had said. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Ayato was nowhere to be seen, but Elaina, Helen, and a tall young woman with black hair with a silver streak in her hair were there. The little girl started to run faster than Lewis could see, and the little boy whimpered.* Des, you know I don't like to flit! That's not fair! *the two started to argue, and Alicia tried to get them to stop, starting to talk to Des about being fair, but the toddler flit away, and the little boy started to complain of being thirsty.* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "What's Des's currency?" Lewis asked. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (What. I'm sorry, what does that mean? XDX) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((It's okay; I doubt Alicia would know what it meant. is forgetting himself and using terms from modern psychology; he isn't actually from the TRpS dimension. If she asks him, he'll explain it.)) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Her currency...? *Alicia sighed* I can't... I can't get you a drink right now, Maxi. I'm sorry, you'll have to wait... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited "Ah, right, sorry. Bit of jargon," Lewis apologized, realizing he'd mixed in terminology inappropriate to the times. "It's a shorthand way of saying 'what motivates a child'--it's different for everyone. Some children have a favorite toy they don't want taken away. Some literally like currency, being motivated by money or its lack. Some like prestige or privileges, or going out to a special place. Some live or die by their parents' approval or disapproval. That sort of thing. The question is: What is Des's 'currency'? Because until you figure that out, she'll continue to run circles," he gestured to the dizzying scene, "around the both of you. Notice how she's also preventing Maxi from getting his needs met. Perhaps attention is her currency...if we're lucky." He paused. "If we're unlucky, it's control...just like her father. Children do model behavior, particularly of their parents. If she sees you as the weaker one, perhaps she's decided she never wants to be that. So she models her father accordingly." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I... I don't know, she... (*when you can't remember exactly how a character acted because it's been too long*) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Happens to the best of us. Take your time if you like. I should probably go to bed soon anyway...)) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Yeah, I should probably sleep But I really don't wanna DX) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((I hear you. But I have to finish my costume tomorrow; the sooner I go to bed, the sooner I can wake up and get to work on it. Rumple's vest ain't gonna stitch itself! And I haven't even started on the grommets... :( )) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Ahh, yeah.) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Anyhow, I hope you sleep well you do go to sleep. G'night! :) )) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Goodnight.) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Hey, I have a way we can wrap up if you like, if you're still having trouble remembering how she acted. I take it it's probably unpleasant for Alicia to have to watch these vignettes/memories unfold?)) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (So, so very unpleasant. We can end it, it's mostly just my head hurts too much to remember anything.) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((You have my sympathies.)) Lewis could see how upsetting these vignettes were to the poor dear. Reflecting that she'd been through enough unpleasantness for one day, he pondered how to put an end to them. Thinking back to what had worked on his own nightmare scenario, he wondered if a similar tactic might not undo Alicia's. "Have you...seen enough?" he asked. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *she nodded, shutting her eyes. It looked like a normal scene, a mother with difficult children, but it was really hard for her to live through that time.* (For almost a year Ayato left her. I'm leaving out plenty of details from the original roleplay, because I can and you'll never know. Mwahaha.) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Mwahaha yourself. ;) For almost a year, she lived w/o Ayato and the children miraculously did not die...)) "Very well. I'm going to try something, but I don't know if it'll meet with success. Brace yourself. I'll begin whenever you're ready." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (She got help from her friends. Luckily the kids didn't develop alter egos since their main source of blood, Elaina's, had HJ7 all up in it.) O-okay... what is it...? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Oh dayum, that is lucky! 8| )) "When we were running earlier from the Hyde phantasm, and he was almost upon me, I thought to myself, 'How does one end a dream?' and realized there were only two ways: 1) wake up, which benefited us nothing since we were already conscious, or 2) die. Death stops all dreams cold. Since we were fleeing a nightmare-memory, I prayed the memory of death would be enough to suffice. And it was." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago What...? What do you mean? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "I simply recalled a time when all dreams ceased for me. Surely you've heard of a near-death experience? I channeled that memory, focused only on it, on the sheer nothingness it represented, to neutralize the other nightmare by virtue of negation. A memory of nothing fought a memory of something, and won. You can't fight nothing, after all." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Oh... So I just think of a near death experience? What if it shows up around here, replaces this memory? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "I didn't know you'd had one. I was assuming I'd simply think of my own, as an experiment to see whether I can banish anyone else's nightmares or am limited to power over only my own. I've technically 'died' several times--exploring the vicissitudes of transcendental metaphysics is not without its perils--and the process has become rather routine, not at all distressing anymore. Whereas, if your near-death experience is tied up with negative emotion, there's a good chance we'd merely be substituting one nightmare for another." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Oh, that makes sense. *she pulled out her ponytail, playing with the rubber band.* that wouldn't be good. Hopefully it'll work... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "I hope so. In theory, it should. Are you ready?" •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Sure... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "Very good. Then I'll begin." He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, centering himself. He let his mind go to that too-familiar place, the ebbing and end of all worries, all thoughts, all things. He let himself feel the inner warmth slowly fade away to cool nothingness, neither pleasant nor unpleasant, as light and life and vision dimmed to enveloping darkness. Around them, the air took on a chill, the warm glow of the kitchen gradually extinguished. The lights went down on Alicia's unhappy memory as if on a scene from a play. Sound muffled, then faded away entirely. All was still. It was impossible to tell how much time passed in that hushed heart of darkness. Finally, however, the lights flickered back to life, revealing Lewis, Alicia, and...nothing but a normal kitchen, perfectly mundane. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Alicia sat back, watching the walls change. She sighed with relief, pulling her hair out of the ponytail (unless she already did that??)* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((I think she did already do that.)) Lewis opened his eyes, coming back to reality. "Hah," he said, a grin spreading on his face as he beheld their surroundings. "It worked!" •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Oh well XD) It did! *she smiled* thank goodness... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "To be honest, I wasn't entirely certain it would," he admitted. But before he could continue, sounds of distress reached them from other parts of the building. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me," Weir quipped. "Will you be alright here? The dreams shouldn't come back, I don't think." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago I'll be fine! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited "Excellent. Farewell, Alicia. Wish me luck." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Good luck! You won't need it, though! You're awesome! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago "You're too kind," he said, flattered, as he made his way out the door. Though glad to have a potentially workable solution to the dream-problem, he knew it would do only so much if no one understood why the phenomenon had happened in the first place. It's one thing to ameliorate the symptoms, but quite another to prevent the disease from recurring, he reflected. Someone had to get to the bottom of this. To that end, he headed to the library. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Is that the end?) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((I guess so, unless you want to say anything about what Alicia does in the kitchen.)) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Nope.) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Okay. Thanks for the RP session--it was awesome! :) )) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Of course!) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited ((For Tairais/Richard and/or Decipherer/Elias:)) Lewis had gone to the Society's library to better familiarize himself with the history and current state of occult and scientific knowledge of this realm, hoping something would explain the recent spate of living dreams. He had sequestered himself unobtrusively in a corner, several large, obscuring stacks of books laid out about him. He had been deep in concentration when Richard had entered; given the dim lighting, it was possible neither man had noticed the other's presence. The changing environment, however, had been much harder to ignore. He'd clung to the shadows instinctively, trying to figure out what was going on--he'd thought he'd been the only one in here!--when he'd spotted Richard. And the stag. The dreams--or, more's the truth, nightmares! he'd realized. He had thought he'd be in the clear once he'd dealt with his own, but such was not to be, apparently. Richard's presence assured that. It occurred to him this was a fantastic opportunity to learn more about both the nightmare-memory phenomenon and Dr. Prince. He watched the ensuing scenes with eager fascination, a succession of expressions flitting across his face in turn: satisfaction, wistfulness, surprise, pity, recognition and ruefulness, inner laughter, shock and sadness and a wisp of regret. Understanding. Then, as the blood-dimmed tide began to rise, concern. Concern for Richard, as the wood burned up around him. Concern for himself, as the crimson sea closed in and swallowed him whole. Oddly, Weir found he could breathe. He wondered why that was. Formulating a theory, he tested his luck. As he did in his own dreams, he willed himself to the surface, and came to rest gently upon it. The view which greeted him was not what he had expected. Prince looked to be in agony, perhaps mortally wounded. And the man--or figment of a man--Richard had injured earlier was back, staring at the gory tableau. Lewis wondered what he signified. He shook himself clean in one fluid, head-to-toe motion. The dark liquid flew free more by his desire to have a spotless waistcoat than by actual physics. He strode over to Richard, leaving ripples where he walked on the sea of blood. "Pardon me," he politely addressed the lofty patchwork Prince. "May I proffer a suggestion?" ((Lewis doesn't realize Elias is actually there; he hasn't met him yet, so he also doesn't even know he's a lodger. XD And, yeah, Weir is...weird. Have I mentioned that? ^_^;; )) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited (( I'd like to thank school for absolutely murdering my ability to write for several days. That being said: More pain a la Richard inbound. Much violence, some mutilation, and many tears.)) Richard's head snapped up, a feral snarl escaping from the depths of his chest before he could entirely stop himself. He did, however, freeze in place at the sight of Lewis before him (and all he signified) unaffected, a similar memory flickering to life like a mirage above the gory sea. His frantic gaze snapped to it, and though the memory itself was silent, he himself was not, as he found forgotten words pulled from his mind and vocal chords like metaphorical teeth from a metaphorical mouth. Pitch black. Richard's hands jerked at his side, unmoving. Everything was black, the very air viscous in its darkness. A deafening silence crashed around him, his heart thudding in his chest frantically, though he tried to look calm. Tchck, tchck, tchck. The cloying smell of carrion-filled breath reached his nose. He didn't have to turn around to feel the stag's presence looming behind him; Goosebumps raised in the flesh of his still-bleeding back as the tines of its antlers hovered between each rib, over each shoulder-blade. He struggled as his lungs clenched tight, a strangled sound unable to free itself from his throat, breath falling out in ragged gasps to rest like bullets on the floor. He twisted to the left. To the right. Anything to break free from a sea of restless noise only he could hear. Panic clattered against his skull, alarm bells ringing, his instincts shrieking at him to MOVE- I can’t move! He wanted to yell. Smoke curled into his nostrils, and he jerked away from the scent, eyes- no, eye (When had he lost his false eye?) lolling back in its skull like some skittish horse. He yanked his face away again as hot smoke blew across his face, a hacking cough rattling through his lungs. He jerked again, metal cuffs digging into metal wrists, feeling more blood drip into the pools on the floor. “This is far from amusing, H-------!” Had he said that out loud? (He had, and it echoed in the library, his voice hoarse from shouts and screams) He twisted again, searching for the unseen figure, feeling both his and the stag's presence lingering near his side. “Release me!” He hissed, as metal clanked against metal. “H-------? W---?" Hollow laughter rang against his ears with another cloud of smoke. A row of snaggled teeth pressed into what remained of the flesh of his right arm. His voice changed. While the accent and timbre were almost identical to his yet, the voice was infinitely more calm, almost condescending. It only served to highlight the bubbling rage underneath, just out of sight. His posture reflected this as he stood up straight, snarl curling into a sneering grin. "You belong to us now, Ričardas. You have always belonged to your.. 'demons,' as you so called us. We were hardly planning on leaving without you, our most treasured pupil." A cold blade trailed down his side, pressing and pushing at flesh. Trickles of blood followed once more, and he hissed out a startled, weary breath. “You sold us your soul,” A sickly voice howled somewhere, though it wasn't his. He was fairly certain it wasn't his. “You owe us your life.” A sharp edge ticked up the side of his ribs, moments of this taunting trickling into eternity. “One. Two. Three. Four. Mm, yes, the quickest way to man’s heart. That was to be our final lesson before your Becoming." Fingertips tapped out a rhythm on his throat. “How do you think Jack will feel when we leave your body on his steps? Incensed by your betrayal? Or delighted with a renewed peace and quiet?” Hot breath hovered above his mouth, mingling with the stench of decay that clung to feathered fur. “Five. Let’s find out, shall we?” A pause for the words to sink in. Realization flickered on his face and he blanched as his heart sunk like a stone in his chest. “P-plea—“ When had his voice gone so frail? A scream burbled out of Richard's throat as metal slid between his ribs, tearing divots into his flesh that would stay forever, like jagged craters against the pale face of the moon. Tears and blood ran in rivulets down his chest, silent sobs shuddering his chest as liquid pooled at his feet. The stag then collected its penance, bone-bleached antlers unfurling in his back and chest, growing through the hollows his (former) mentor, (His friend, his betrayer, the betrayed) had painted across his skin. Whatever drugs he had been given, they kept him awake, heart practically choking him as it thudded in his chest, aware of every last blinding white spark of agony The shapeless figure stood before him now, form flickering through many visages as it smiled cruelly: Lewis. Artemis. Catt. Hen. Jack. Elias. Martha. Benediktas. Elias. Lewis. Jack. H-------, W---. Elias again. The dark voice chuckled amidst pained, whimpered gasps. He couldn't remember when he had collapsed to the ground, nor when he had begun to clutch at his chest, just over the heart, where the biggest scar laid. He looked up at Lewis, dimly defiant eyes glazed over. "Some doctor you are. You, who would see me Become myself, now is the one to see me fall of your own accord." In some corner of his mind, he realized Lewis had spoken, but he couldn't think of a response past the ghostly feelings ricocheting in his chest and skull. (( Edit: Left out an actual responding sentence, went back and fixed it xD )) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago "I'm afraid you've the wrong doctor, dearie," said Lewis, half joking, half worried. He had been content to watch previously, but this recent turn of events caused him concern. "But, as fascinating a window onto your mind--and, apparently, rather colorful past--as this has been," he said, kneeling next to Richard, careful not to touch him, "I think it's time we brought it to a close. You're frankly not looking too well." With that, the room went dark. A cold autumn breeze whipped up. After a few moments, the wind calmed. The lights came back on. Around them was the library, perfectly normal once more. Richard, Lewis, and Elias remained where they had been. There was no injury, no blood. Weir let out a relieved sigh. "That's better," he pronounced. "How are you feeling, Richa--" He noticed Elias in his peripheral vision and stopped himself abruptly, head snapping up to meet his gaze. "What the bloody blue blazes are you doing here?" he asked in surprise and its concomitant anger. He'd thought he'd banished this phantom! ((Either of you feel free to take this scene whichever direction you please! :) )) (( @Dechatterghosts @Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( He's not dead, Shia surprise! ... Though, I will admit, I snickered in my dead-silent classroom. Oops.)) The entire sight had left Elias a sick mess, and thoughts of 'he isn't safe to be around' took the strongest hold in his mind. His face contorts into immediate disdain at Lewis' words towards Richard, however - familiar as well, though in a way he didn't quite catch on to - and he seems taken aback as Lewis addresses him. "Excuse me?" He walked across the library quickly and gently, so as to not startle Richard and the... other one. Though part of him felt guilty that he hadn't helped Richard, he knew better than to place himself in that environment. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited (( Sassy Elias, oh boy! And more angst, though slightly less murder-y and more an unbecoming. I had the corresponding doodle chilling on my desktop for ages, so there's that too. )) Richard couldn't help but flinch away from the pair of them, images of possibilities flickering across reality for him, but not them, or at least he thought. He was grateful for Lewis' intervention: Elias couldn't see them, and he didn't want Elias to see them. The picture was silent, save for the rumbling of shifting earth and crackling flame against a scene painted in fire and twilight smoke. Two familiar figures stood, embracing atop a cliff, one tall and gangly, antlers sprouting from their head, the other only just smaller, coat billowing in the breeze. There was an air of quiet acceptance and soft grief in the world. A flash of silver, the movement producing it gone and buried in the blink of an eye. Slowly, gracefully, they fell, feathers falling away like wispy puzzle pieces to merge with the sky above until nothing remained but smoke trailing ever upwards. That was his doing, the question remained: Why? Mute, he thought to smile to reassure either of them, only to freeze as the stag once again flickered into vision, almost mockingly. Where was it now? Was it in his mind, or part of the nightmare-scape before him? Was it real this time? He thought it was the first, but there would be no way to tell until one of the others reacted. Did Elias see the smoke twined around his throat and chest again? Did Lewis see the blood clinging to his clothes, or the chains pooled at his feet, gleaming in unseen moonlight? He couldn't tell. The smile that twitched in the corners of his lips died there too. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited "Richard..." Weir said, his eyes open wider than normal and glancing from him to Elias and back, "what is that phantasm still doing here?" He rose, interposing himself between the two. We must stand at the ready, he thought hurriedly. If that dream-devil is strong enough to withstand my neutralization of Richard's nightmare, it must have quite the hold on him. Lewis harbored a growing concern the hallucinatory figure, given that it had this much substance, might actually hurt the man from whose troubled mind it had sprung. ((It doesn't seem like Richard can/is going to move, so Weir is standing in front of him as a barrier against the "phantasm". XD My Gob, I'm enjoying everyone's responses!)) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited "Phantas--! I'm not one of his- I'm not part of that ... nightmare," he spat, scoffing bitterly and huffing in extreme annoyance. This man is 'fascinated' by Richard's nightmares, and yet he still pretends like he wants to help? Elias wasn't fond of the two-faced, however hypocritical that thought was. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago About the time Elias started talking, Richard managed to get his leaden tongue to move enough to speak. For once in his life, the weary stutter he wore was genuine: he found himself quite weary in the wake of "Tai.. er, t-that is E-Elias. N-no.. g-ghost." He felt (and was) rather pale, and he drew his legs and arms close, seeking warmth that did not come as the sensation of being chest-deep in freezing water seized his chest and made it rather difficult to breathe. He didn't want to think, didn't want to move. Each movement would only be met with metal restraints, each thought met with pain. He couldn't look at either of them in that moment; Their respective symbolisms still surrounded them. His heart clattered in his chest, three beats for every one step of the stag's hooves, round and around in circles, just out of view. Not for the first time, he felt far too old for a man not even thirty. He rested his forehead against his knees and sighed, closing his eyes, shoulders slumping in defeat but still coiled, prepared to deal with any sudden onslaught of pain. (( "Given that it had this much substance, might actually hurt the man from whose troubled mind it had sprung." I'm almost tempted to make the stag actually go after Richard now. Almost. I feel bad for our poor scarmuffin, though. Several memories he just wanted to forget just came back with a vengence XD )) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited ((Oh my, I just now saw this. Whoopsie!)) ((Also I'm glad that was an "almost"--I feel bad for him, too.)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited "Well, Elias, would you mind fetching a blanket and a glass of water?" He turned and addressed Richard. "Unless you prefer we simply help you to your room." •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Richard had to speak carefully to avoid slurring his already nigh-incomprehensible words. A spark of irritation at himself lit his eyes before it too faded into the soulful, glassy stare he had acquired during his... memories. "I d-do.. n-n-not think it is t-the best idea f-f-or m-me t-to move at p-present, t-truthfully." Was that truly his voice, so hoarse and cracked? He fixed his stare on Elias, though he wasn't entirely sure what he hoped to do or see. Was he looking for reassurance, or giving it? Asking to be comforted, or comforting in return? He didn't know. He didn't think he managed to hide the small, panicked expression that hid in the press of his mouth and flash of his eyes when Lewis offered his suggestion. Don't leave me, don't leave me. His chest and throat ached with the strain of breathing normally. He was being irrational, and knew as such, and yet... And yet. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited ((Hey, quick question: Is the small flash of panic in response to the suggestion of Elias temporarily leaving to get the blanket, or of potentially being in his room Richard assumes? I'm assuming it's the former, but wasn't 100% sure.)) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( Both, honestly. Richard's.. to put it politely, a mess right now. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago Weir followed Richard's gaze to Elias, then back. The realization sank in. He raised an eyebrow, eyes half-lidded; a small smile crept across his face. "Fair enough," he said to Richard. "I'll just go...grab those couple of things, shall I? 'Be back shortly." With the air of a medical professional, he turned to Elias to ask a rhetorical question: "Would you stay here with him? I don't think it's wise for him to be alone at this juncture." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Elias looks very clearly displeased at a) the idea of leaving Richard, and b) doing anything that Lewis suggests. However, this melts into concern as he notices Richard's staring. Elias looks towards Lewis and simply nods in agreement. His gaze falls to Richard, and albeit slowly, for fear of stretching some very recent stitches on his side, he sat himself beside him. (( Hey, Elias actually agreed with Lewis! Should I take a picture? I don't think it'll happen again. )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited Lewis popped his head back around the doorway to the library as a pertinent thought occurred to him. "Oh, and...one last thing, Elias," he advised him. "Do be careful what you think in my absence, would you? I've taken care of his nightmare, but not yours. Ta." With that, he was off. ((You probably should; it's a true moment in history! XD Their interactions thus far are hilarious!)) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( *distant 'oooooooh's from the myself, and the legions of OCs that hate Elias* )) He could be genuinely concerned, Elias considered. This didn't last, however, and was promptly overlapped by other, more scornful thoughts, and the decision that Lewis was to be added to the list of people to actively avoid. These thoughts only manifest in a very annoyed huff, however, and he shifts his attention back to Richard. ".. That was unpleasant." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited ((Oh, Elias...I love Mr. Sassy McGrumpypants! XD And I think Lewis is more amused with him than anything right now. He can tell how easily he seems to get under his skin, and will likely have to try to resist the urge to needle him in future...)) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( I added that and Bitter Coffee Bean to his wiki page. And, yeah! He's really easily irritated, which plays in a lot to how unlikable Elias acts. People knowing what makes him tick is a huge pet peeve, which is why he was immediately uncomfortable by Lewis. He desperately avoids talking about himself for the very same reason. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited ((Oho, how perfect! Oh my, it looks like these two are going to mix like oil and water! xD Lewis tends to try to wheedle information out of people/learn more about them; it's his natural way of being in the world; people fascinate him! Hoh boy.)) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( Ahah, oh dear. Elias has pretty bad paranoia. This will be an interesting RP. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago ((Yes indeed!)) •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago Richard huffed a weary breath and flashed his twitching, stuttering smile. He couldn't find the right words, in any language, to articulate his thoughts, and so he said nothing, nodding in agreement instead. Unpleasant was.. certainly a word for it. He felt drained, throat tight with unshed tears, and that was what frustrated him the most. The past wouldn't stay buried, no matter how much he tried. He just wanted to move on, to forget the old self that was just under the surface of.. himself. He was tired, and he was upset that he had become unsettled so easily. ".. 'm sorry you... h-had to see that" He winced at the pitiful, hoarse tone of his voice. He had rather hoped to hide the true extent of his dejection. His already taut shoulders seemed to tighten more: his mind still expected to be berated for showing grief, and why shouldn't he be berated, after everything else.. He sighed again and tried to tuck his limbs closer to his stomach to ward off the hollow feeling within. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago Elias knitted his eyebrows together and, after aborting the first few attempts, lays a hand on his shoulder. Offering a small half-smirk-half-smile, he says, "It's alright." A pause, and a slightly hesitated addition, "There's nothing wrong with being sad, you know. You've been through a lot." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago Richard gritted his teeth past the half-second of angry skittering that rippled down his arm at Elias' touch before sighing and leaning ever, ever so slightly into it, unaware he was doing so. He paused, considering. "Not.. s-sad so m-much as... p-perhaps r-regretful or t-turbulent. I am.. m-more angry and h-hurt t-than sad." Stoptalkingstoptalkingstoptalking. Elias is just going to do what they did, no one loves you,, you're a broken toy that's been thrown off the shelf that murdered it's owners for brutal treatment in a fit of irony. He all but visibly forced his mind to quiet, restlessness seething behind a mask of calm. He pulled together some semblance of a smile, remembering his manners. ".. T-thank you, Elias." Small, painfully honest, disgusting. He needed to stop thinking. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Tairais • 3 years ago (Why are you doing this to me?! I'm sick, I don't deserve this!sick? Again?) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((??? Who is doing what to you? Also, my sympathies. Being sick is no fun! :( )) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Richard is being sad and I don't want him to be sad! It's not fair. He needs some of Ally's cookies! Those make everything better! Ehhh... I'm fine. Mostly dehydrated because when I get up my head hurts because I'm dehydrated so I don't get up to get water so I get dehydrated. It's a cycle.) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Yeah, I think we all feel for Richard. Poor scarmuffin! Boy, have I been there. :( I once wound up in the hospital for dehydration! Fight through the pain and go get some water! Your body head will thank you.)) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Alicia could make him some muffins! XD I went to urgent care, we thought I had a sinus headache. Nope! Strep throat. Fun! And my baby sister was screaming because she couldn't sit with me, so...) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago ((Muffins for the win! :D Such fun. :( )) •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (So much fun.) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago His gaze flickers across Richard's face, and he gives a thin smile. "Fair enough, then." He wanted to help him- he wanted to make him feel less alone, so, so badly. But, by his unfortunate inability to form the right words, he said nothing at all. He didn't think he'd be wishing for Lewis' return, and especially not so soon, but here he was. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago ((XD)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago ((Do you want me to flash forward to when Lewis returns? Or would you like Elias to have some more time alone with Richard?)) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( Ask Tai. Currently, though, Elias is silently praying that he comes back soon. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago Lewis, meanwhile, had not only gathered a blanket and pillow but also assembled a tray of crackers, water, and tea. He bore all these to the library, and entered with a gentle "Here we are, then." •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Despite the gentle tone of voice, Richard still flinched away, curled up as far from Lewis and Elias as he could be while still remaining on the couch. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he exhaled softly, almost with a hiss before murmuring an apology. He was very tired, and equally strung-out. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago • edited (( Three-person RP is haaaard! I responded to Lewis'. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited (( Shoot woops yeah it is, I'm used to seeing notifications in my inbox to tell me who responded to who. Rip.)) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Elias gives a mirthless chuckle as he sees Lewis enter. Speak of the devil and he doth appear, he thought. Regardless, he straightens out, eyeing Richard on the opposite side of the couch with just a tinge of nervousness and worry. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited Lewis set the blanket and pillow between the two of them on the sofa, then turned and set the tray on the low table. He handed the first two items to Richard with a nod, then took a seat in the space they had occupied. "What would you care for?" he asked, glancing to Richard and Elias in turn. There was a carafe of water as well as a pot of tea on the tray, along with cups for each and a plate of bland crackers. "I'll be Mother." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago He mutters an "I'm fine" as he relaxes against the couch, still observing Richard out of the corners of his eyes. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago ((I believe it is perhaps Tairais's turn? @Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( It is, I'm terribly sorry, school's keeping me incredibly busy and I haven't had the time to sit down and formulate a response among the 2 papers due and 3 tests I have either tomorrow or Friday ;-; I'll respond as soon as I'm able, I promise! )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago ((Hey there! Do you want me to flash forward to when Lewis returns, or would you like Richard to have some more alone time with Elias?)) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( Woop hi sorry I am easily distracted. Lewis returning would probably be good XD )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited "OhthankGod," Lewis more exhaled than spoke. He let out a nervous laugh, relieved. "Had me worried." He looked the other fellow in the eye. "Lewis Weir, by the way," he introduced himself. "I don't believe we've met." ((I love Elias's response! :D And, oh, if Lewis could know his thoughts--particularly the way he feels about two-faced people--how he'd be laughing his @$$ off...)) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Elias merely rolls his eyes at the introduction, looking visibly irritated that Lewis was... talking at all, really. "Elias, and, uh, I don't think so, no." How unfortunate we had to at all, his mind continued. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago ((XD)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited ((I've responded under Tairais's post, below didn't see their response at first. I'm really enjoying this!)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago ((I've responded to Tairais, below; either of you feel free to respond to mine if you want. I'm really enjoying all the characters' reactions! XD )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago @tTairais@Dechatterghosts@AlAlicia Ghast 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Thank you for continuing this. I'm sorry you had to do so 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((So, I've been wondering...did you want to continue Dreamer's and Lewis's interaction? I've seen you do Dreamer's scene with other people and didn't know whether a) it was meant to replace the interaction with Lewis, b) it keeps happening to Dreamer over and over again, or c) it is happening in multiple timelines. Please let me know. Thanks!)) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (c and b. Sorry about that) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((Okay. Here's a repost of what Lewis last said:)) "Well, Dreamer-- Oh my, this isn't mine," he interrupted himself, taking in the new scene as he made a mental note of Dreamer's last name. "What the devil is going on?" ((Does Dreamer currently have her bandages on or not? Would Lewis be able to recognize her and the girl in the cell as one and the same?)) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (SHe has her bandages on) The girl lay there looking anguished, her face had started to look sunken the markings on her voice bright against her pale skin. One eye was gray and the other yellow, the thorns bright red agianst her skin look painful. Dreamer in the present stepped back. The past one was in the same clothes as dreamer. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Lewis looked from one Dreamer to the other, putting the pieces together. "Is she...you?" he asked. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer nodded turning away as if not to look. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Good Lord, what is that place? You poor dear! However did this happen to you?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "prison" Dreamer said calmly the memory/ scene faded. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Prison?" Weir echoed, disbelief patent in his tone. He'd assumed someone had kidnapped her and held her captive. "Not that one can always tell by looking, but...you don't exactly seem the criminal type," he observed. He wondered what crime she could have possibly committed to warrant such inhumane treatment. Or perhaps authorities in this dimension were much harsher with their punishments than he'd been led to believe. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I was taken to the worst prison in the multiverse" Dreamer said. "For constant travel through it by ways that are unnatural and tear in to the fabric of space" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Oh, dear." He counted himself lucky his acquaintances had used a method to get him here that worked with the natural warp and woof of space-time rather than against it. "I wasn't even aware there was such an...institution. Whoever is in charge of it?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "The guardian of the multiverse" Dreamer said. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Guardian of the..." he trailed off. It was quite a bit to take in. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer nodded. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago After a few moments, a question burbled up into Lewis's mind. "How, pray tell, does one become a 'Guardian of the Multiverse'? What are his--or her, or its--qualifications? And who appointed it to such a post?" It seemed very unfair that innocent people might, Weir supposed, be punished by such a being for violating laws they never even knew existed. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "there has only been one for all eternity. " dreamer said. "he is made for the job" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Hm," said Weir, troubled. "Made by whom?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Made by a solar emplosion or something i don't know." Dreamer said. "I don't care either" She said bitterly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "I'm sorry, Dreamer. I don't mean to upset you. You've obviously been through more than anyone should have to endure. If I ask questions, it's because I feel for you; I feel an injustice has been done, and that doesn't set well with me. I ask because I want to know who punishes the punisher--because, if I were in charge, I would surely punish him for what he did to you. There needs to be accountability on his end, or he's nothing but a bully. Who is his boss? God? Or does he hold himself as supreme over every creature? Are they to be toyed with at his whim, while he shirks any moral responsibility by calling such cruel treatment 'justice'? Just because something is legal doesn't mean it's right. And if I ask his origins, don't doubt that it's with an eye toward possibly finding his weakness." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer let out a laugh, a cold laugh that echoed though the room. "I know I did wrong! I had to pay the price! He was doing his job!" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "In the world from which I come--a perfectly mundane, human realm--there are laws against cruel punishments. Are you honestly telling me a 'Guardian of the Multiverse' is less enlightened than a mean assemblage of mortals? We had a group of people in our world who caused the Second World War and put millions of people to death. They, too, many of them argued, were simply 'doing their job'. In the end, they were convicted of crimes against humanity. I fear such a crime has been committed against you. To lock a person up is one thing. To torment them unnecessarily is merely an extraneous indulgence in malevolence. Evil often masquerades as righteousness." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer sighed shaking her head. "I tore the very fabric of space more times than i can count." She said. "You're high sense of justice will be your downfall" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He laughed. "It already has been," he confessed with a rueful smile. "Though it may do again. But tell me: Should I care nothing for what happened to you--what has doubtless happened and will continue to happen to countless others? Power is a thing easily abused." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer shook her head. "Best not question it" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I see we have a difference of opinion here," he said with a chuckle. "I can no more cease my questioning than summer can resist giving way to autumn. It's simply my nature. But if you don't want to answer them further...that, I understand, and will respect." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Look the past is just that the past. I wish not to dwell on this. I have accepted what's happened and i don't want those seeking justice to meddle in areas they shouldn't" Dreamer said firmly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "In that case, I will certainly not meddle in areas I shouldn't on your behalf. You have my word," he promised, utterly serious. "I had no wish to upset you, Dreamer, yet I fear I've done just that. You have my sincerest apologies." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "It's fine" Dreamer said pivoting and then leaving without another word. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Miss-Dreamerkat If you wanted to keep going with the Nightmare sequence I know I would like to if not I'm cool with ending it where it was.) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I apologize for not continuing this myself. But I became busy with school) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (That is completely understandable as school comes before RPing. Do you want me to post the last response?) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Sure. I know but i honestly never expected anyone to every do this. To be honest) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (It was such a fun RP and many of us never got the chance to finish it so it just seemed natural to continue your brilliant plot idea with another discussion.) *Alice doesn't look at Dreamer and keeps crying.* I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Dreamer sighs standing up. (thank you!) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *She keeps whimpering and muttering apologies in the darkness. But this darkness wasn't that of the Society. No. This was some place dark, cold. The light from a gas lamp drifts in from a window, dancing across tables where the silhouette of a familiar figure laid.* 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Dreamer looked around confused. 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Trigger warnings! Self harm, violence, blood, etc.) No. *Alice's voices was just a whimper as she knew what was coming. * *The place was dark but the figure on the table began to move slightly looking around. A familiar voice drifts up from the table.* Alli? No! *Alice hunched over, eyes shut tight. She held her ears in a futile attempt to block out what came next, but it wouldn't help. She knew the words by heart as they haunted the back of her mind and dreams. Guilt. It would always find her with it's bitter sweet breath breathing down her neck.* *A low growl originating from the corner echos around the room.* You don't get so say that name! *A glint of metal, a quick movement in the darkness, the whistling of air being cut.* NO! *The hands of guilt crept around Alice's shoulders, softly like the touch of a lover. But soon the caress grew harsh and the long slender fingers gripped her throat closed. The figure on the table spammed letting out something between a groan and shout. Alice made a similar sound and cried.* ...not again... *The figure shifted from the pain and the gas light that seeped through the walls drifted across her, revealing Catt to be bound to a table.* ...I...I can't see this again... *Alice whimpered sitting up staring with horror as the scene unfolded.* *A figure stepped out of the shadows. It wore a worn, torn, and bloodied suit; goggles that reflected the gas lamp's light; a scarf that covered the lower half of it's face; and a top hat which strands of dark hair stuck out from underneath it.* I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN!! *Alice scream as she slammed her head into the ground with a sickening crack. She sat up, blood dripping from her forehead* I CAN'T! *She shouted as she repeated the action. The impact of the second collision vibrated the floor and the scene disappeared leaving behind the well lit Society, and Alice laying in the middle of the floor. A pool of blood slowly forming around her head. * (Well she's not dead but she will most definitely have a concussion.) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((It gives such a great opportunity to address characters' pasts/issues in a really cool way! I think it's fantastic!)) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (yeah) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy